This invention relates to tie clasps and necktie holders. This invention is constructed so as to secure, in a hidden fashion, the front pendant and the rear pendant of a tie, to each other, regardless of their respective widths, and to the front of a wearer's shirt via a clutch, chain, and bar, and yet be, "invisible" from the front of the tie, not damage the front of the tie and allow adjustment, loosing and tightening of the tie without disturbing the lay of the tie when viewed from the front.